Mauvais caractère
by Ilunae
Summary: Kacchan n'avait jamais été la personne la plus aimable du monde.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

* * *

Kacchan n'avait jamais été la personne la plus aimable du monde. Tout petit déjà, il râlait sur Izuku quand il n'arrivait pas à faire quelque chose.

"T'es vraiment qu'un Deku ! Tu sais rien faire !"

Il en avait toujours fait de même avec les autres enfants. Il leur donnait toujours des surnoms basés sur leur apparence. Izuku était d'ailleurs le seul qui en avait un basé sur son prénom.

Cela ne voulait pas dire que Kacchan, ne tenait pas à ses amis. Quand ils étaient enfants, il venait toujours voir Izuku quand il pleurait.

"Arrête de pleurer, Deku ! Je suis là !"

Peu de temps après avoir eu son alter, Kacchan avait commencé à le repousser. Pendant des années, Izuku avait cru qu'ils ne pourraient plus se parler. Kacchan avait quand même continué de faire attention à lui.

Quand Izuku lui avait dit que son alter était emprunté, Kacchan l'avait écouté. Il l'avait observé pendant plusieurs mois. Ce n'était donc pas étonnant s'il avait réussi à comprendre qu'Izuku avait reçu son alter de la part d'All Might.

Depuis le soir où ils s'étaient battus, ils se parlaient de plus en plus. Kacchan lui avait donné des conseils sur sa technique. Il l'encourageait à devenir plus fort.

Bien sûr, il continuait de le faire à sa façon.

"Tu n'as pas progressé du tout ? Je croyais que tu comptais me surpasser !"

Izuku pensait qu'il arrivait de mieux en mieux à le comprendre. Même s'il avait mauvais caractère, Kacchan tenait toujours à ses amis. Il avait donné des cours de soutien à Kirishima. Il laissait Kaminari l'appelait Kacchan. Il s'était bien intégré au groupe pendant le concert.

Quand il était venu râler sur Izuku et All Might, c'était juste parce qu'il savait qu'ils devaient garder le secret au sujet de One for all. D'ailleurs, il s'entraînait avec Izuku pour l'aider à mieux contrôler son alter.

Il avait aussi appris à travailler avec les autres. Il l'avait montré pendant son match contre la classe B. Il était venu en aide à ses coéquipiers quand ils en avaient eu besoin. Il leur avait confié ses grenades.

Il leur avait même fait confiance pour lui venir en aide. Kacchan n'aurait jamais accepté cela avant. Il aurait pensé que cela faisait de lui quelqu'un de faible. Il avait enfin compris qu'il pouvait avoir des faiblesses et, que cela ne faisait pas de lui un minable.

Izuku avait été très impressionné pendant ce match. Il était très fier de lui. Il avait donc été heureux quand il s'était retrouvé en équipe avec lui pendant un entraînement.

Comme il s'en était toujours douté, ils formaient une bonne équipe. Personne ne pouvait les battre quand ils étaient ensemble. Il était donc content de travailler avec lui depuis qu'ils étaient devenus des héros professionnels.

Devenir un héro avec Kacchan avait toujours été son rêve. Tous les jours, ils pouvaient venir en aide aux gens. Ils montaient très vite dans le classement des héros.

Kacchan avait toujours son sale caractère. Il continuait de râler sur tout le monde.

"Vous avez intérêt de bien faire le boulot, bande d'extras !"

Il le faisait avant tout pour le bon déroulement de leurs missions. Il s'inquiétait toujours pour ses coéquipiers. Il leur disait toujours de faire attention à eux.

Il continuait aussi de faire attention à ses amis. La dernière fois, il avait aidé Kirishima à organiser son mariage avec Ashido. Il avait pris cela très au sérieux.

"Tu vas voir, le porc-épic ! Ce sera le plus beau mariage que tu puisses espérer !"

Kacchan avait fait travailler tous les anciens de la classe A. Il était strict mais, c'était pour le bien de ses amis. Cela avait donc été un très beau mariage. Izuku se souvenait avoir beaucoup pleuré, ce jour-là. Il espérait que le sien avec Kacchan serait tout aussi beau.

Izuku avait donc bien compris comment son compagnon fonctionnait. Il savait que toutes les fois où il lui râlé dessus, c'était parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui.

Dans un sens, c'était normal. Il était vrai qu'Izuku se blessait souvent. Beaucoup plus souvent que les autres héros.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu, crétin de nerd ? Comment tu as fais pour te retrouver dans cet état, encore ? Je t'avais pourtant dit de faire attention à toi !"

"Je suis désolé, Kacchan ! C'était un accident ! Ça arrive à tout le monde !"

"Ouais, surtout à toi, foutu Deku !"

Izuku laissa son compagnon râler. C'était comme cela que Kacchan montrait qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
